Wicked Max
by Hardbihomie
Summary: 13yr old Max Russo had been experiencing the raging hormones of mortal teenage boys for the last few months, waking up every morning with rigid hard-ons. But he wasn't a normally mortal boy, he could do magic! Maybe not so well, but if he applied himself a little maybe he could use his magic to fulfill his fantasies, especially those involve his hot 15yr old sister Alex.
1. Max the Invisible

Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverley Place is an original television series of the Disney Channel who own all rights to the product and characters, none of which belong to me. This story is extremely sexual in nature including topics of incest, blackmail, beastiality, lesbianism, and stranger sex incorporating adult and teen m+/f and f/f sex acts, it is purely intended for fantasy purposes and in no way endorses or encourages actual acts of beastiality, incest or underage sex, and readers should only continue on the basis that they understand and are not offended by such material.

Hope you enjoy, and any feedback, criticism, or suggestions on the development of future plot lines will be great-fully received.

Chapter 1 : Max the Invisible

13 year old Max Russo's had been experiencing the raging hormones of mortal teenage boys for the last few months, waking up pretty much every morning with morning wood, that he would have to jerk off before getting up and going downstairs for breakfast. Also he saw almost every single women he came across in a sexual way, imagining what her boobs or pussy would look like, was she shaved hairless, trimmed or bushy. Helping out in the Sub-Station there were always lots of women coming and going that he could have these thoughts about, and whether they were 15 or 50 didn't seem to matter they all turned him on. Even worse not only did he have these thoughts about the strangers he came across, he even had these thoughts about the females who were part of his life, his sisters geeky redhead friend Harper, his own sexy 15 year old sister Alex, and even his hot tex-mex mother Theresa with her fantastic big boobies. In fact when he jerked off and came, most mornings it was one of those three that he was imagining in his wank bank fantasies.

Although he had never been a very good wizard student he was finding that his inability to concentrate on anything other than his own hard-ons was making him even worse than usual. The family would be sitting down for magic studies and his father would be getting annoyed at Max for not concentrating, yet what did he expect when Alex was sitting there in daisy duke shorts clearly pressing tightly into her pussy, and a singlet top without even a bra underneath, meaning Max could actually make out the outline of her puffy nipples. How was it possible that dad and Justin didn't notice how sexy/slutty Alex looked.

Max had tried to spy on Alex nude a couple of times without success. Normally after her shower morning and night Alex would walk from the bathroom to her bedroom wrapped only in a towel. 'Coincidentally' at that same time Max would always seem to be walking down the hall, hoping the towel might slip. Unfortunately all he ever got to see was the swell of her boobs at the top of the towel and her smooth thin long legs. The towel always seemed to hang tantalisingly just below her butt. Once he had even hidden a video camera in the bathroom hoping to be able to film her nude and showering, but she had actually put her top over the towel pile where he had hidden the camera and although he could hear her showering in the video he didn't get to see anything. One night Max was lying in bed thinking if he didn't get to see a real nude woman soon, instead of the porn mag stash hidden in his wardrobe, he was going to explode, when it struck him ….. he was part of a wizard family, if he could actually work out how to do a spell or two without screwing them up he could use magic to fulfil his fantasy.

Over the next week Max spent much of his time in the study lair going through different spell books looking for spells that would help him spy on his sister nude. He seemed to be okay with the changeling spells were he could turn himself into an animal or an insect, and he thought about maybe turning himself into a fly or spider and hiding in the bathroom like that. But knowing Alex if she saw a fly or spider she would most likely just squash it, so that seemed a little too dangerous. Jerry had noticed the extra effort that Max suddenly seemed to be putting in to his magic studies and was proud of his son … if only he knew. Towards the end of the week Max came across the spell that he decided was the key to his success "The Cloak of Invisibility". He spent a couple of days practicing it, and when he thought he had it perfected he decided to try it out in the Sub-Station.

He went up to his father and waved his hands in front of his face with no reaction. He stood in front of his mother and stuck his tounge out at her and she almost walked into him, but he moved just in time. He wandered through the shop taking fries off customers plates and no one noticed. He followed Harper into the ladies room half expecting someone to scream at the boy in the ladies room, there was a girl at the sink and she didn't react. If he had thought about it he should have followed Harper into the stall but she had already locked it. He did peak under the door and could see her jeans and panties down at her ankles, and then heard her pissing a stream into the bowl which was kind of horny, however from his angle on the floor he couldn't she her pussy at all.

When he went back into the Sub-station he looked around and noticed an older woman mid-30s with particularly large breasts and a low-cut top, so he stood close behind her and leant over getting an amazing view of her cleavage. He then slid under a table of 3 girls from Alex's year in school, 2 of them were wearing short skirts and from his position under the table he got a clear view between their legs to see a pair of silky pink panties and cotton blue panties, unfortunately neither of them were going commando. Max wondered whether he could find a spell to make clothes see through, or maybe give himself X-ray vision, he would have to remember to look that up.

Unfortunately just then he heard his dad getting angry in the kitchen, and his mother trying to placate him ... "I know he's late but I'm sure Max will be here soon to help." Max looked at his watch and realised he should have started work about 15 minutes ago, unfortunately it looked like his playtime was over … for now.


	2. Alex the Squirter

That night Max told his parents that he was feeling tired and heading off to bed early. He cast a spell to make a clone of himself, putting the clone asleep in his bed in case anyone looked in, then he cast the invisibility spell and went into the bathroom waiting for Alex to come in. He didn't have long to wait because he knew Alex always had a shower about 9:00 on a week night before heading to bed. When she came in she turned and locked the door and Max knew immediately that she couldn't see him. His cock was already hard thinking about what he was about to see.

Alex Russo was so looking forward to this shower, she had had a hard day at school with a bunch of guys hitting her up for dates this weekend, and she would have to decide which one to agree to tomorrow. Should she choose a guy who was going to treat her nice and fawn over her, or should she choose a stud who would expect her to put out, although she only ever normally went to third base, if the guy was lucky. She would also have to make sure he had a friend to go out with Harper, because her parents would only let her go on the date if it was a double date.

Alex sat down on the toilet and started shucking off the skinny jeans that she had been wearing, they were tight like she liked them, but extremely hard to get over her bum where they were especially tight. She hoped she wasn't getting a latin booty like her mother already, not that her mom didn't have a hot arse for a woman her age, but Alex was happy to keep her small tight arse for a few more years still. Once she had the jeans off she pulled off her t-shirt and dumped it on the floor on top of her jeans. She pulled the straps off her arms, and the bra cups off her tits before spinning the bra around so she could undo the clasp in front and drop the pink cotton bra on top of her T before reaching up and rubbing her tits. Mostly she was rubbing them to get rid of the marks left by having been wearing the bra all day, however as she looked at herself in the mirror she was also admiring her own tits, they might not have been as big as her friend Harper's, but they were definitely more perky, with darker latin nipples thanks to her mother, and her nipples were definitely longer than Harper's. Alex also loved how it felt when she rubbed her hands across her nipples getting them to stand out hard and erect.

Max was almost apoplectic standing there watching his sexy older sister as she cupped and caressed her own boobies while looking at herself in the mirror. And given that she was now standing there only in a pair of pink boy cut panties he could hardly believe that his plan was working so well. He kind of kicked himself for not having thought to hide a video camera tonight so he could make sure he recorded this to wank off too again and again in future. Although his cock was as hard as a rock he was too scared to take it out and start wanking in case it broke his invisibility spell, or Alex heard the noise.

Alex opened the shower door turned the shower on and then closed it again before reaching down to her hips and sliding her panties down to her ankles and stepping out of them. As she bent down to pick them up Max got a perfect view of her butt which he really wanted to reach out and touch, and even maybe a hint of pussy lip between her butt cheeks. Max watched as Alex lifted her panties to her nose and sniffed the crotch of them before dropping them on the pile of her clothes. Max wondered why she did that, did she like the smell of her own pussy, he wished he could pick up the pink panties and sniff and lick her musk from them.

Alex then lifted the toilet lid and sat down spreading her knees apart. This gave Max Russo a perfect view of his 15 year old sisters pussy. He was expecting just to see her pussy bush, but there was in fact no bush to see, there was only a slight dark shadowing of stubble where her pussy bush should have been. Max almost came in his undies as he realised that Alex must trim or shave her entire pussy bush. The best part was that with Alex sitting the way she was, and being almost hairless meant Max had a clear view of her pussy, he could see that she in fact had very prominent protruding pussy lips that were hanging below her pussy mound. And as he was staring at that exact spot he saw them shift out a little before a stream of golden liquid came blading between them. Max stood there slack jawed watching his sexy brunette sister peeing a stream of piss between her pussy lips into the toilet bowl below her. When she finished she took a couple of pieces of toilet paper and wiped the drips that Max could she hanging from her outer lips making them glisten. She then dropped the paper in the toilet and went into the shower.

Once in the shower Alex Russo started washing herself all over. Max her 13 year old brother hidden by his invisibility spell was amazed watching the soapy bubbles form on her tight smooth flawless body and then being washed away by the water, he especially liked when the water from the shower head was running in a stream down in the cleavage between her young pert breasts across her flat stomach and down to her hairless pussy mound. The water stream was hitting her puffy outer lips before falling to the shower floor. In fact it looked to Max a lot like she was pissing herself in the shower just as he had recently seen her doing in the toilet.

Alex Russo then stepped away from the shower stream and started soaping up her private parts, Max loved how it looked a little like she was playing with her pussy. Alex grabbed a razor and started shaving around her pubic mound. Max especially liked when she pulled the skin tight at the side of her pussy and shaved right up against her pussy lips, then when she finished she stepped under the stream again and rubbed her hand all over her mound and around her lips making sure she hadn't missed any spots. To Max's young teen eyes his sisters shaven smooth pussy mound looked perfect especially as she ran her fingers up and down through her pussy lips.

Alex turned the shower off and opened the door and grabbed a towel to dry herself, she opened the towel in the front facing toward the mirror admiring her own perfect teen freshly shaved body, before she quickly wrapped the towel around herself, and tucked the end down between her breasts to keep it held up. She brushed her teeth and then unlocked the bathroom door. Max made sure he followed closely behind her down the hall, and after Alex shouted goodnight to her parents downstairs Max snuck quickly into her room before she closed the door wanting to watch her getting changed into her pyjamas as well.

Alex Russo went to her bedside table and grabbed her wizard wand and cast a spell that Max could tell had sealed the room, so that no one could enter or even hear what was going on inside. Max wondered why she would have done that. Alex then went over to her dresser and grabbed a hairbrush and as she headed back to her bed she dropped the towel to the floor. As she lay back on her bed Max still covered by his cloak of invisibility had a perfect view between her now spread legs into her freshly shaven hairless pussy. Max could she Alex sucking on the handle of the hairbrush while she rubbed two fingers up down between her pussy lips, her protruding outer lips wrapping around her fingers as if they were being sucked into her body. As he stared up the bed at Alex frigging herself he could now see her lips opened at the bottom exposing her obvious moist pussy hole, and even her puckered little butt hole below her exposed pussy. Alex now took her hand away and replaced it with the handle of the hairbrush glistening wet with her own saliva.

Alex had been masterbating with a hairbrush, and other household objects, since she was 13 and her friend Harper showed her how to do it. They had both been horny young teens and though popular with the boys at school, any one of whom would have been happy to scratch the horny itch in their pussies and take their virginity, both Alex and Harper agreed that they needed to stay virgins so that they didn't get a reputation as slutty girls at school. They had been happy to give quite a few hand jobs on their dates and Alex had even given blow jobs to a couple of boys over the last year letting them cream in her mouth before swallowing their loads.

So even though she was still technically a virgin she had broken her own cherry with the brush handle some time ago. Therefore as Max looked on enthralled from the end of her bed, Alex slid the handle of the hairbrush into her now moist cunt hole, letting out a small moan as it went deeper into her still tight young entrance. Alex left the hairbrush imbedded there in her pussy hanging by it's handle buried in the depth of her hairless fanny, and reached across to pick up her wand from the bedside table. She cast a spell that Max didn't recognise and the hairbrush started humming and sliding in and out of her pussy all on it's own. Max realised the Alex must have learnt some kind of spell that turned the hairbrush into like a vibrator. His older sister obviously liked it in this mode because she reached down and started frigging the clit hood at the top of her pussy, and the vibrating hairbrush sliding in and out of her young hot cunt Alex started getting louder and louder. Max was astounded how slutty his sister started talking "oh god yeah, oh fuck, fuck my cunt, fuck my dirty cunt, fuck me hard … oh god". After a minute or so she rolled onto her front and tucked her elbows underneath herself, now on her elbows and knees. In this position with the hairbrush handle still in her pussy and the hairbrush end pushed down into the mattress Alex started grinding her cunt up and down on the hairbrush handle.

She was no longer talking slutty but moaning every time she pounded her pussy down seemingly deeper and deeper onto the handle. Max was also amazed at the wet sloppy sounds coming from his sisters cunt as the handle slid in and out, and in fact how sloppy wet the whole hairbrush was as his sisters hot cunt juice leaked over it. He had a perfect view of his sisters rear sliding the handle in and out of herself and her arse cheeks bouncing every time she ground down on it. After a minute of this she rolled back onto her back and she hooked a hand under each of her thighs and pulled her legs back towards herself . Max looked amazed as her arse seemed bigger in this position and he had a clear view of her shit hole. Every time the handle or the hairbrush buried into her sloppy cunt he could she her butt hole squeeze tighter. Now the brush sped up its assault on her pussy hole and she was back to her moaning and slutty talk even louder than before repeating over and over again "… oh fuck, oh fuck yes, oh god fuck me …".

Max watched in amazement as his sister had an enormous orgasm, the hairbrush shot out of her pussy across the room, making Max duck to the side to avoid being hit. He watched as Alex still had her legs hooked up in the air and her juices started squirting from her cunt hole, almost like she was shooting cum like he did, but he could see it was clear liquid not cloudy goo like his cum. As she calmed down Alex was panting and so was Max at what he had just seen. Alex rolled over and reached for her wand and cast a spell to unlock the room, before pulling the sheet over her still naked body and curling into her pillow for a well deserved sleep.

Max so wanted to pull the sheet off her and run his fingers and maybe his tongue through her juicy sloppy freshly hairbrush fucked cunt lips and hole, however he was too scared that he would wake her, so didn't. He did however pick up the hairbrush and lick the handle shyly with his tounge getting a taste of his 15 year old sisters cunt juice, before taking the whole handle in his mouth like an ice-block, or a cock, savouring the flavour of her cunt juices on it.


	3. Teresa the Submissive

Max Russo snuck out of his 15 year old sister Alex's room still hidden by his invisibility spell having just watched Alex fucking her shaven pussy to a squirting orgasm with the handle of a hairbrush. He snuck out quietly hoping not to wake her or get caught by his parents.

As he walked down the hall he noticed the light coming from under their bedroom door, so obviously they had turned in for a quiet night as well. However as he noticed the muffed moaning sound coming from their room he realised that maybe their night wasn't quite so quiet after all. Although for a brief second he was a little grossed out at the thought of his parents fucking, he also found the idea of his hot mother, who he had fantasised about often, being boned just the other side of the door extremely hot. Standing there with a still rock hard cock having just watched his sexy sister creaming her pussy 13 year old Max Russo wondered what it would be like to watch his parents fucking.

Max thought about flashing himself into the room, a spell he was getting much better at lately, however his father would probably notice that despite how distracted he might be fucking Max's mother. So Max decided to trying the mortal peeping Tom way, by quietly opening the door and sneaking in, and even if his parents noticed the door, because he was still covered by his cloak of invisibility, his parents would probably just think the door opening was only from a draft in the hallway.

As Max quietly opened the door and snuck a look into the room he was amazed at what he saw. He could see his father kneeling naked behind his mother on the bed with his hairy arse pushed into her rump. His mother Theresa was nude on her elbows and knees, she was rocking herself on and off his father's cock, which when she slid off Max could see was both quite long and fat. But the thing that amazed Max was that his mother had her hands handcuffed around the bed head in fluffy handcuffs, and she was wearing a blindfold and had a ball gag in her mouth strapped around her head. He was amazed that his parents were kinky like this, and also that his normally strong willed Latin-American mother would be in such a subservient position.

Max snuck quietly into the room to the side of the bed, softly closing the door behind him. He now had a close up view of his fathers cock sliding in an out between him mothers outer pussy lips. He could see where his sister got her prominent pussy lips from now, although Alex's were probably even more visible than Theresa's. The other thing he noticed being this close was his mothers large hanging boobies and the extra long nipples on the end. He could see how they were rubbing back and forwards across the bed sheets every time she pushed her arse back on to her husbands big hard penis.

Max noticed that his father had his right hand on Theresa's hip, yet his left hand was propped behind him holding himself steady while his wife pounded her pussy back onto his stiff shaft. Max wondered, given that she was blindfolded, whether if he touched her with his left hand that his mother would presume it was her husband Jerry's hand. Max tentatively reached out with his left hand under her swinging breast. His hand was almost shaking as his slide in over the sheet, and under his mothers breast, which he had suckled as a baby, and started rubbing backwards and forwards across his palm. He almost came in his pants as he felt his mothers stiff erect nipple hit the side of his hand and then rub across his palm. He especially liked how when this happened his mother seemed to moan more loudly into her ball gag.

Max pinched the stiff long nipple causing his mother to let out a small scream into her gag. Max could tell this made her also speed up and more aggressively and deeply pound her cunt onto her husbands cock. Max let go of her nipple and slide his hand down over her stomach and through a pubic patch above her pussy and between her pussy lips. He kept his hand there so that she was rubbing her clit across his finger as she pulled off Jerry's cock, Max was careful to make sure he didn't touch his fathers cock which would have made Jerry realise something was wrong here.

With his finger rubbing across her very stiff and prominent clit, Max was amazed how quickly his fingers were dripping in her cunt juices. The extra stimulation of her 13 year old son's fingers on her clit was obviously just what Theresa needed as she was now almost constantly screaming into her ball gag, and would have woken the whole neighbourhood if she hadn't been wearing the gag. She was now pounding her cunt back rapidly on her husbands big penis, and he was also starting to moan and even quietly started encouraging his wife "... Yeah fuck my cock ... Fuck me slut ... Fuck my cock you dirty whore ..."

Max half expected his mother to stop and go ballistic at his father calling her those names, however they just seemed to encourage her to act exactly as she was being described. Max then felt his mother stop rocking back and forwards, and she ground her pussy mound down into his fingers and he felt her body shaking as she let out a massive screaming orgasm into her gag, make his father moan "... Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck ..." pulling a face that Max could tell meant he was shooting a load of cum deep in her pussy.

After about 20 seconds Theresa collapsed down onto her hands, pulling herself off her husbands now semi hard slime covered cock leaving her arse pointing into the air, while her husband collapsed back against the bed head. This gave Max an amazing view of of his mother's gaping wide cunt hole, and he could see that although she had a patch of pubes above her pussy she was also shaved around her pussy like her 15 year old daughter. Max could she that her whole pussy area was glistening with her sex juices, and he could even see his fathers cum slowly leaking from her gaping hole.

A still invisible Max Russo realised that with his mother kneeling there blindfolded with her arse pointing in the air and his dad sitting back in post orgasmic bliss, Max had the opportunity to play with his mothers cunt and Theresa would think it was her husband Jerry playing with her. Max tentatively reached out and ran his fingers through her pussy lips and across her clit. He was rewarded with an immediate moan from his mother. He then ran his finger back up across her clit through her lips to her cunt hole, he added an extra finger and pushed them easily into her pussy. Max loved how warm and sloppy his mothers cunt felt on his fingers and how easily he slid into her. He pulled his fingers back out of his mother and added a third and then pushed all three back into her causing her to moan again.

Soon Max was rapidly pumping his fingers in an out of her pussy, bringing his mother to another moaning orgasm. Jerry leaning back against the bed head noticed his wife kneeling there, and saw her cunt muscles squeezing in and out forcing his cum from her own cunt, he was astounded at how horny and turned on that his wife must be, to be able to bring herself to another orgasm just by squeezing her cunt muscles without even being touched. The view was so hot to watch that it soon had him getting hard again and he stroked his cock, still slick with her pussy juices from their last fuck, a few times before positioning himself to enter his wife again.

Luckily Max backed away just in time not to have been caught by his dad having just finger fucked his own mother to an orgasm. He licked his fingers tasting her juices, mixed with his dads cum, and snuck quietly out of the room while his father was distracted doggy fucking Max's bound mother again. If Max had stayed he would have been able to see his father give his mom a half dozen strokes in her pussy before taking a hand full of her sloppy cunt juices and spreading them around her bum hole and gently forcing his fat tool into her tight Latin anal passage.

As Max got back to his room he cast spells to remove the cloak of invisibility and to get rid of his sleeping clone. He stripped naked and lay back on his bed stroking his hard cock. After only about 5 stokes he unloaded a bucket full of cum over his chest and even some shooting up to splatter his own face. He was so turned on by having seen his shaven pussied 15 year old sister fucking herself with a hairbrush to a huge squirting orgasm, and his kinky slut mother bound and gagged riding his fathers huge dick to an orgasm while being called a 'dirty cunt whore', that his cock didn't even get soft after his first jerkoff, it stayed rock hard and he just lay on his bed continuing to stroke it thinking 'I have to find a way to fuck one of them, no both of them, I need to feel my cock in their pussies, unloading my cum in their dirty juicy cunts, instead of being some geek laying here pulling his pud which any 13 year old boy in his class probably did'.


End file.
